


Road Trip!

by bittycanbake (hit_the_books)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cuddling & Snuggling, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Nursey's Fault Entirely For Those References, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Road Trips, Stephen King References, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:08:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21603490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hit_the_books/pseuds/bittycanbake
Summary: Eric lands a huge opportunity after pitching to FeedBuzz: a food road trip across the US with Eric's unique takes on what the continental US has to offer for foodies. Out on the road for much of the summer, the feelings that Eric, Jack and Kent had been developing for each other are put on hold.That is until Kent drags Jack out on the road to meet Eric in Bar Harbor, Maine.
Relationships: Eric "Bitty" Bittle/Kent "Parse" Parson/Jack Zimmermann
Comments: 10
Kudos: 60
Collections: Polya Epifest 2019





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ziaira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziaira/gifts).



> Ziaira, I hope you like this, I tried to do something a little unexpected with the prompt.
> 
> Thanks to [treefrogie84](https://archiveofourown.org/users/treefrogie84) for being my beta.

“And Eric, do you think you could ask Terry to stop getting so many shots of your butt? Hannah’s having some real trouble keeping a straight face while going through your footage.”

Eric’s cheeks reddened and he knew without a doubt that Kelly could see this. He tried to keep his expression neutral as he replied, “Sure thing.” _I hadn’t even noticed!!! Oh my lord, what do I tell Jack? What will Kent think?!!_ He struggled to keep his face impassive as he waited to see if Kelly had noticed his slow loss of control. Sure, FaceTime was great for when your boys were on the road and you wanted to do more than just hear their voice.

But it didn’t leave you with any means of escape when talking to your boss. Eric used his free hand to pull at the neck of his t-shirt. Silence stretched out between him and Kelly, her beady green eyes slowly narrowing. The a smile broke out across her face.

“Excellent. And just so you know, Eric, what you’ve all been sending us back has been superb. We’re really looking forward to when we start streaming episodes.”

“Fantastic.” _Please can we just hang up now, please?_

“Alright, we’ll talk after the next shoot. Later, Eric.”

Kelly ended the call and Eric slid down in his plastic chair, slowly sinking until his ass was hanging off the seat and his back and legs were all that were stopping him from sliding onto the floor of his motel room. He breathed and then flexed his glutes, like the mere talk of his ass had summoned the reflex.

He had thirty minutes until he would be back out on the road with Terry, heading towards their next city for FeedBuzz’s latest web series.

It had been a blur, those two months after graduation. Eric hadn’t expected his pitch to be accepted by FeedBuzz, but Jack and Kent had insisted Eric send it in. Of course, with the playoffs over, the FeedBuzz gig meant Eric’s plan of spending the summer with his boys had been pretty much trashed. He had hoped they might have headed off to somewhere a little more summer-beach-tourist-trap, beyond Providence. Way beyond Providence.

Instead, he was out on the road while Jack and Kent hopefully weren’t making each other crazy. His plan had been for the three of them to spend the summer getting closer, especially with the three of them sharing a house now that Kent had moved to Providence. (That had been a surprise before playoffs—Kent getting traded.)

Like, Jack, Kent and Eric had started talking more during Eric’s final year of college, even having Christmas together. Eric had expected to move in with Jack so he could work on figuring out his own next steps, Jack had made the offer just as his final year was starting… Kent had just kind of accidentally happened.

 _But what are we?_ Eric wondered as he pulled himself into something resembling a normal sitting position. _Still, I need to tell Jack and Kent about Terry’s obsession with my butt._

Eric swiped his cell screen and looked for Jack and Kent in his contacts.

***

“It’s your turn to make the coffee,” Jack pointed out trying not to grumble too much. His post-run routine was being messed up for the third time this week as Kent gazed at Jack with eyes that Jack was increasingly having trouble figuring out.

“Okay.”

“I need coffee after my shower,” Jack explained.

“I get it. Park that ass, Zimmerman, and I’ll get you a coffee.”

Jack watched through slightly damp bangs as Kent moved effortlessly around Jack’s kitchen as if he were on the ice. His movements were like finely tuned dance movements, body turning and ducking just at the right moments, flowing to silent music. His pink and purple tank slid and shifted with each spin and stretch. Freckled shoulders peering out from behind the fabric.

It took Jack a while to realize he was staring and he quickly looked out the kitchen window to the pool before he was caught by Kent. He wondered what Eric was doing as he looked out at the water. Eric had said his show was taking him to Maine next, to Bar Harbor.

“Is that your cell?” Kent asked.

Breaking him out of his thoughts, Jack looked around and saw his cell had an incoming call. “It’s Bits.”

Kent’s dance around the kitchen stopped and he hustled over to Jack. “Well, aren’t you going to answer it?”

Swiping, Jack was greeted by a slightly flushed Eric who was grinning like some kind of maniac. “Heeeey,” Eric started, “how y’all doing?”

Kent pushed in beside Jack, body right in his space. “Bittle! You didn’t tell me how grouchy he gets without coffee now! That’s need to know information and I need to know!” Kent whined.

There was a beat and then the three of them burst out laughing as Jack tried to give Kent a noogie while still holding onto his cell. It was good to hear Eric laugh, he’d missed that since filming for Eric’s show had started.

“And still, where’s… my… coffee!” Jack stated as he lightly tussled with Kent.

“Truce! Truce!” Kent begged and Jack finally relented.

The three of them spent a moment catching their breath and Jack looked between Kent and Eric, their faces flushed, breathing rushed and couldn’t believe how lucky he was to have the two of them in his life now. He chose to ignore the physical distance between him and Eric, because it didn’t matter—he’d be coming _home_ to them when filming was done.

_But how much longer until then?_

“So…” Eric started as he finished catching his breath, “Kelly told me this morning that Terry’s been filming my butt.”

 _Wait, what?_ “Pardon?”

“Yeah, Bits, did you just say that Terry’s been filming your butt?”

Eric nodded. “Apparently he’s been sending the extra footage in when he uploads it all to HQ. I don’t think he realizes he’s really doing it. He usually plays with the camera a fair amount before he’s ready to actually film.”

There was an emotion flitting through Jack’s mind as Eric continued to talk and said that he was looking forward to heading to Bar Harbor in Maine. Jack wasn’t sure how he felt.

The call finally ended and Kent was still in his space. There was a meow from the corner of the kitchen, Jack and Kent looked over at the same time.

“Well, looks like you forgot Kitt’s food too,” Jack pointed out grumpily.

“Oh, that does it, Zimmerman. You’re going down!” Kent shifted and before Jack realized what was going on, he was on the kitchen floor with Kent straddling him and digging his fingers into his sides, tickling Jack like his life depended on it. Kent’s bangs hung down, a curtain framing his face.

“You’re beautiful,” Jack said through a quick needed breath.

“What did you say?” Kent said, relenting.

“I said,” Jack slid a hand to the back of Kent’s neck and eased him down, “you’re beautiful.” Their lips met and Jack put a lot into that kiss as Kent happily moaned in the back of his throat.

It took another meow and an impatient paw to separate the two of them again.

***

Kent looked at his laptop screen again, the end of a pen stuck between his lips. The notepad beside him had a bunch of times written up, alongside doodles of what might be planes and cars—if you squinted. He wasn’t sure what he was planning exactly, but he knew Marie next door would look after Kitt if he asked super nice and paid her for the inconvenience.

 _This isn’t crazy right?_ What was forming on the page looked suspiciously like a road trip plan. Kent hadn’t woken up this morning expecting to plan a trip, but he’d felt a surge of something when he’d learned that someone had been filming Bits’ butt. Envy had creeped up on him like he hadn’t ever known.

And then that kiss had flustered him all to hell and Kent knew that he and Jack needed to get near Bittle again. They’d been starting something before the show deal had come through. Kent may have been the only one aware of it, but three guys had ended up snuggling under the same blanket on late spring nights, watching the sun set and, well—there had been something there, just waiting.

Kent would be damned if he was going to wait until the pre-season started in September to find out what that something really was. They still had the summer and nothing said that Kent and Jack had to spend it all in Providence. Looking over at another piece of paper, Kent checked through Bittle’s filming schedule that had been pinned to the refrigerator and was now on the bed beside him.

“Jack! Come here!”

Kent was sick of FaceTimes. Sick of texts. Sick of just being in one place. That was the thing about the off-season—you didn’t realize how much you wanted the road until it was gone from your schedule again.

“What?” Jack asked as he stepped into Kent’s bedroom.

“It’s road trip time.”


	2. Chapter 2

Bar Harbor, Maine was like something out of a Stephen King novel, right before the fog rolled in and terrible things started happening that usually led to a high body count. It wasn’t that Derek Nurse had gone through a Stephen King movie phase during Eric’s final year of school—it had been an addiction. One that had only been quenched by grabbing poor unsuspecting members of the Haus and their guests, cramming them in the living room and then sticking on adaptation after adaptation of Stephen King novels.

Eric was surprised he wasn’t covered in goosebumps the moment they drove into Maine, but he just had to remember the restaurants and cafes in this leg were going to be filmed during the day. And there would be loads of tourists around.

“Look at that,” Terry said as they drove down into Bar Harbor proper.

Eric looked out across the water and saw a fog was slowly rolling in from the narrows, making the sea slowly disappear. The inn they were booked to stay in was cozy looking and just the wrong side of Stephen King— _so normal something terrible must be possible of happening there_ , Eric thought. He’d been fine back at their previous filming stop, but crossing the bridge after Trenton had dragged everything out of him.

“You okay, Eric?” Terry asked in a way that suggested that he’d said a few more things to Eric since the last time he’d heard Terry say anything.

Eric nervously licked his lips and nodded. “I’m fine.”

His overactive imagination wasn’t.

***

“Kent, this is crazy,” Jack said as he drove. The pickup truck was trundling along I-95 at a respectable speed, air-con on and some country station playing in the background. But Jack wasn’t listening to the radio, he was trying to figure out how Eric would react to their surprise.

_Maybe I am projecting_ , Jack considered for the tenth time since their departure from Providence. They had forty more miles to go on the I-95 before they would take another exit. For Jack, surprises rarely ended well, at least that’s what his past experiences had taught him. _But that was all before Samwell_ _and joining the Falcs…_ Jack considered, a look over at Kent and then back to the road.

“It’s not crazy, it’s r-thoughtful,” Kent answered. Jack didn’t miss that Kent was about to suggest something else, but he wasn’t going to push what.

“Thoughtful, how?” Jack asked, side eying Kent.

“He must be getting sick of Terry and all the travel… We’ll be a little taste of home, just stopping by. Staying a spell. Hey! Maybe we can give an impromptu guest appearance? I bet FeedBuzz would love that!” Kent flashed Jack a million watt smile and Jack had to quickly get his eyes back on the road.

His heart fluttered in his chest. On the ice, he knew what he was doing. With himself. With his team. But there in the pickup as they drove up to Bar Harbor, Jack wasn’t sure what he was doing—because this wasn’t a hockey game, his team or his career. This was something else and Jack was a little scared to define it.

***

Happy voices drifted up from the town and Kent gave a happy sigh as he and Jack finally got out of the pickup. He stretched on the sidewalk, his neck giving an audible pop as he did. The sun was still warm and Kent pulled some shades on as he looked around the neighborhood the bed and breakfast was based in. The homes had colorful shingles and wooden siding, painted in all sorts of colors. Clusters of white birch trees, seagulls called from the sky, and when Kent took a big breath he could smell the salt of the sea and the life that surrounded them.

“It’s nice here,” Kent said as he walked around to the bed of the truck to help Jack with their bags.

Jack looked around their surroundings and gave a shrug as he opened the trunk. “Sure. I mean, it’s a lot like Providence.”

“True… just don’t let any of the locals here you say that.” Kent grabbed a large shoulder travel bag and heaved it out.

“Noted.” Jack grabbed his bag as well.

Heading into the inn Kent had booked for them, the two of them walked side by side as they approached the lime colored front door of the inn. The rest of the inn was pretty tamely painted, but the door was something else as it nestled on the inn’s porch.

“Should we knock?” Jack asked once they were at the door.

“I think it should be open.” Kent tried the door and it opened up easily. A small front desk area awaited them inside with the inn’s owner and manager.

“Hey there, we’re the Parson booking,” Kent greeted as the two of them headed inside.

Ten minutes later, the two of them were in their room and what was meant to be twins had become a California King. Kent hadn’t even seen it as they’d gone into the room, but when he walked into Jack, he realized something was wrong.

“What is i-”

“You booked twins, right?” Jack asked carefully.

“Yeeeeeeesss,” Kent replied in a higher voice than usual. _I didn’t… what… there’s no rooms left! We were lucky to get this one. There’s almost nowhere else in town left! Fuck, fuck, fuck…_

“It’s a big bed,” Jack offered. “We can fit.” He held a hand out towards the bed. “It’s not like you steal all the covers normally anyway.”

Kent thought of their past duvet snuggle sessions, the two of them and Eric. “Yeah, Eric’s the covers thief.”

“Exactly.” Jack smiled and Kent tried to not melt too much at the knees. That kiss from the day before was still strong and there was a heat behind Jack’s eyes that Kent was starting to see more and more often. Aimed squarely at him and Bittle much of the time when they were all together.

Putting their things away, Kent pulled out his cell and looked at the time. It was coming up to seven and he knew that tomorrow was filming day for Eric. If their surprise was going to work out he needed to find out where he was going to be. He opened up his texts with Eric and typed:

**Kent:** Hey, so where you filming tomorrow? 😊

The typing icon instantly appeared and Eric sent back:

**Eric:** The Nook Café and Bar 🥪🥪🥪. We’re getting in just as their lunchtime rush kinda tapers off x

**Kent:** So around 2? 😊

**Eric:** 2:30 x

**Kent:** Awesome. Have fun. Chow anything that our team nutritionists would freak out over.

“That Bits?” Jack asked as he dug around his bag.

“Uh huh.”

“Tell him he needs more protein.” Jack’s whole right arm disappeared into the bag.

“What are you basing that on, exactly? He’s been eating at some of the most proteiny of places on his show’s trip.” Kent pouted at Jack.

“Yesterday’s call.” Jack stood up, a favorite pair of sneakers in hand.

“Oh for… fine. Fine.”

**Kent:** Btw, Jack says “eat protein” 🍆

He hit send before he registered what emoji he’d just included with the message and Kent felt his cheeks warm. Why the eggplant was in his most used emoji list was nothing that he would feel comfortable answering in polite company. 

Jack didn’t seem to register Kent’s embarrassment, and worked on planning their evening. There was a lobster place that Jack wanted to go to. As they headed out into the coming evening, it had gotten cooler and Kent could see frog rolling in from the coast.

“Eric’s gonna hate this,” Jack remarked as they walked into town.

“Why?” Kent asked as he pulled a sweater on.

“It’s Nursey’s fault. There was a Stephen King phase in the Haus during the spring semester and well… Let’s just say fog and this location are probably going to give him flashbacks.” Jack walked level with Kent, long legs easily carrying him down the sloping hill that led towards the town.

“Poor Bits.” Kent resisted the urge to just grab Jack’s arm and hold onto it. Lanterns lined the store and restaurant fronts as they walked into town. Tourists and locals alike were heading out for the evening. The sidewalk and roads busier than Kent had been expecting.

Reaching the lobster restaurant they’d been aiming for, Kent stopped and gazed at a reflection in a store window. He thought he’d seen a faint reflection of a familiar bob of short blond hair, but when he turned to check, there was no Eric there.

_He must be in town already… I wonder where he’s staying?_


	3. Chapter 3

Eric looked up from his cell. He was looking for somewhere to grab dinner with Terry, but they hadn’t picked anywhere yet. For a moment, he thought he’d heard Kent and Jack, but looking around the street he saw nothing but strangers. Shivering in the unseasonable chill air, he looked back to his cell:

**Eric:** I hate you, Nursey. All those spooky Stephen King viewing parties! I can’t go to Maine now without freaking out a little bit 💀

**Dex:** You’re welcome 🤡

Eric stowed his cell in frustration. They went to a Thai restaurant. Nothing special, just something lighter than what Eric would be eating during filming. They ate efficiently and then went back to the inn, driving in Terry’s van. Parking on the street outside, Eric was surprised to see a familiar pickup truck. At least it looked like Jack’s, _but it can’t be Jack’s right?_ Eric got out of the van and shivered in the unseasonably cold air, ignoring the mist that was creeping up towards the inn.

Terry locked his unmarked van and the two of them headed for the common area in the inn. The manager was nowhere to be seen, but that wasn’t surprising. A couple of the other guests were in the common room as well, reading or quietly playing board games or cards, everyone respecting each other’s space. Eric and Terry quietly went over their plans for the following day, checking some shot ideas that Terry had on his iPad.

The common room slowly emptied out as they worked. Eric and Terry didn’t realize they were alone until the front door opened again and two familiar voices filled up the hallway that ran beside the common room. Eric stopped looking at the iPad, ears near pricking up and looked to the open doorway and then felt his heart stopping as his boys walked slowly into frame.

“JACK! PARSE!” he yelled, probably loud enough to wake the entire inn. All thoughts of Stephen King scenarios disappeared from the back of his mind.

Jack and Kent jumped, startled, and looked around wildly as Eric sprinted over to them. Eric barreled into them and buried his face in their chests as he gripped them in a ferocious hug. It had been a month since when Eric last stood in the same space as them and he was going to luxuriate in this unexpected surprise.

“Good to see you too, Bits,” Jack rumbled above him, face in Eric’s hair.

“Didn’t know you cared,” Kent joked, face pressed somewhere behind Eric’s right ear.

The inn’s floorboards creaked somewhere and that was Terry running for cover, back to his own room. Eric didn’t care: his boys were here.

Pulling back, Eric looked up at Jack and Kent, a million questions squirming away in his head. Finally he settled on, “What are you doing here?”

“Surprise!” Kent offered, a cheeky grin breaking out.

“What he said,” Jack said, smiling.

Eric grabbed both of their hands and pulled them into the now empty common room. His heart was thumping hard in his chest, but he wanted to ask. Needed to ask.

“Are we all, us three, in, y’know… a relationship?” Eric asked.

Jack looked nonplussed and then Eric saw his cheeks warm while Kent’s grin just got bigger.

“What do you mean you didn't realize we were in a relationship? I thought it was obvious!” Kent teased. “But you’re right, we should talk this over.”

“There’s some nice cocoa in the kitchen… I’ll make us all up a mug and we can talk, okay?” Eric’s heart was still beating fast, but it had slowed down a step or two.

Jack followed after Eric into the kitchen and helped out fetching things as Eric pointed and assembled what they needed. They didn’t speak as they worked, it was like when they were in the kitchen together back home in Providence.

***

“So, we’re saying we’re giving this a try… all three of us, together?” Jack repeated, his Quebecois accent coming through stronger for a moment. He felt light headed and warm at the same time.

“Together. All three of us. Emotionally and physically,” Eric emphasized.

Kent rubbed his palms along his thighs and swallowed loudly. “Just so you know… Jack and I accidentally ended up with a room that has only one bed. And its huge.”

Later, Jack couldn’t recall who had stood up first, but there was a general rush to their room. Kent dropped their room key as he fumbled for the lock, and then finally unlocked it. The three of them tumbled into the room and then Eric held up everything by saying he needed to get his wash bag and jammies.

Slowing down, the three of them agreed to just get ready for bed and then meet back at the room. Jack was mechanical as he brushed his teeth and put a comb through his hair, even though he was pretty sure it was about to get messed up. There were condoms and lube in his washbag, just because this was his season washbag and he always liked to be prepared. Leaving the en suite for Kent, Jack nonchalantly as he possibly could, put his supplies on a night stand to the left of the bed.

He was aware that things might not go that far, but there was no way he was getting out of bed to go fumbling for those things mid everything. Jack was sure that the guys would be clean, but no one would want to risk things just yet.

Kent didn’t take as long in the bathroom as he normally would and Jack laughed a little as Kent stumbled out of the bathroom, hair a little more disheveled than when he went in. Kent’s eyes instantly went to the supplies Jack had found and he raised his eyebrows at Jack.

“You’re optimistic,” Kent joked, rubbing a hand up his right arm. He was dressed just in boxer shorts and a tee, like Jack was.

“Just practical.”

There was a knock at the door and Jack went over, opening it to Eric who was in a tee and boxer shorts too. He gave a nervous smile on seeing Jack. Standing back, Jack let Eric in and then got the “Do not disturb” sign on the back of the door and put it on the outside, before locking the door behind him.

Standing beside the bed, the three of them looked awkwardly between each other and the California King. Now that they were there with intent, it was like everything was suddenly extra difficult to process.

“We don’t have to do anything,” Eric pointed out.

“Right,” Kent said. “We can just cuddle like we always do at home.”

Jack swallowed. “Maybe kiss a little?”

“Mmhmm, exactly.” Eric started towards the bed.

Jack started towards the bed as well. “Bits, in the middle.”

“Oooh, I like it when you’re all bossy, Zimmerman,” Eric joked, but did as he was told. The three of them climbed into the bed, Eric in the middle, Jack on the right and Kent on the left. Jack turned out the bedside light that had been on. They a comfortable amount of room together and Jack turned towards Eric, putting an arm over his stomach as Kent did the same thing, lacing their fingers together as they cuddled Eric.

“It’s a good thing the temperature dropped,” Kent pointed out as they cuddled. “No way I’d do this in in sixty-eight degrees. Not without aircon and just sheets.”

“I’d still cuddle,” Eric said, voice sounding sleepy. He yawned and set them all off.

“That’s… because… you’re… from Georgia.” Jack nuzzled the side of Eric’s neck. And that’s when Jack became very aware of how good Eric smelled there and then. Like cinnamon and lazy summer evenings. The reaction this was causing became quickly apparent and Jack couldn’t pull away in time for Eric to also become aware.

“Mmm, Jack,” Eric said, turning to kiss Jack and making things no less awkward. “Parse, Zimmerman sandwich.”

“Got it,” Kent replied and then the mattress moved and Jack allowed himself to be pushed to the middle of the bed. The bedside lamp on Jack’s original side came back on.

Jack put his hand up. “Wait, do we need to… are you both clean?” Jack knew he was.

Eric nodded eagerly and Kent grinned.

“Had to be tested while getting insurance to cover the series,” Eric explained.

“Regularly,” Kent said. “I’m clean.”

“I am too.” Jack grinned stupidly and then before Jack knew what was going on, he had Eric on his right and Kent on his left, both men kissing down his body, pulling the bedsheets off as they went. Jack’s t-shirt was hiked up and Kent and Eric took it in turns to check in with him and each other to make sure everyone was okay.

“Everything’s fine!” Jack whined after being asked for the sixth time. “I’ll say if I don’t like something. Okay?”

“Okay!” Eric agreed with a bite to Jack’s right nipple that made him shiver.

“Sure thing, Zimmerman,” Kent purred, hand going under the waistband of Jack’s boxers and squeezing the base of his hard cock.

Jack moaned and both Eric and Kent positioned themselves either side of Jack’s hips. Kent pulled Jack’s boxers down as Eric coaxed Jack’s hips off the bed so they could get easy access. Jack watched with blown pupils as Eric and Kent made out sloppily over the tip of his cock. Kissing and mouthing it in between kisses with each other.

Losing track of whose tongue or lips were on him was easy—Jack had to keep closing his eyes, the sight was too much and he was worried he’d blow his load sooner than he wanted to. It was intense, being worshipped by two people at the same time, with wandering mouths and hands.

“Come on,” Kent begged as he popped his mouth off of Jack in a way that forced Jack to open his eyes, “just let go, Jack.”

“Please,” Eric joined in, licking a long line down the side of Jack’s hardness. Eric wrapped his hand around Jack’s cock, and Kent’s joined him, and they started making out again, ignoring their own hardness as they had been the whole time, and started jerking Jack off.

It was all too much, the sounds, the squeeze, the beauty of Kent and Eric together and Jack had to stifle back a shout as he came.

***

Kent helped clean Jack up but after he became very aware of the fact that he and Eric hadn’t had the chance to do anything about themselves yet. Jack was lazily sprawled against the pillows at the head of the bed, looking at the two of them happily.

“Don’t let me stop you,” Jack said.

Eric and Kent knelt on the bed, facing each other. For a moment, Kent remembered that Haus Epikegster he’d first met Eric at. He hadn’t been nice then. But in the past year he’d grown rather fond of his favorite baker and to finally have something with him was a huge surprise. He hadn’t expected things to go this well when he’d proposed the road trip.

But now that he had Eric kneeling in front of him, boxers clearly tented with a damp patch that was very obvious, Kent wanted everything. “Eric?”

“Yeah?”

Kent leaned in and pulled Eric into a kiss. The response from Eric was instant, mouths locking, tongue teasing Kent’s lips apart. “This okay?” Kent asked as he pulled back half an inch.

“Need to touch you,” Eric nearly whimpered. The two of them shucked off their boxers and shirts and rolled down onto the bed beside Jack as they lazily made out, hands pumping each other as their mouths forgot about what air was.

After playing with Jack for as long as they had, neither of them lasted long, especially not with Jack whispering encouraging words in Quebecois that Kent knew promised even filthier things than what they’d been doing. They came, crying into each other’s mouths.

It was only once they were reluctantly moving around to get wash cloths to wipe themselves with that Eric remarked, “Gosh, I hope we haven’t disturbed the other guests too much.”

“No one’s banged on the wall… so far,” Kent remarked, before pulling the bed covers back over them. They snuggled, naked, bodies fitting together just right.


	4. Epilogue

Providence seemed so unfamiliar when the three of them rolled back into the city. There had been two more weeks of filming on Eric’s schedule and Jack and Kent had decided to tag along. This had caused Eric’s boss at FeedBuzz, Kelly, to have near enough a nervous meltdown. Some quick calls to George at the Falcs happened to make sure that they could appear in a few episodes of Eric’s show.

Falcs and Samwell friends had been texting the three of them near constantly to find out what was going on. Eric’s Mom and Dad had been happily surprised to find out that Eric’s show was getting backing from two NHL players. When Eric had sent his Mom a selfie of the three of them together, she’d said they all looked cute. Giving Eric hope for their future.

August lay ahead of the three of them. It was time for Jack and Kent to make sure they were serious about their off season health and fitness regimes. Eric joined in some days, the three of them working out together. Training camp would start before any of them knew it and Eric wanted to make sure he maximized the amount of time he had with the two of them before the season started properly.

Now that the series was busy being edited, Eric had turned his attention to his next project. At the behest of his regular vlog viewers, he was finally working on something that had been a long time coming: his own recipe book. And he had an agent.

Jack and Kent had to put their feet down when Eric started to ask them to test recipes he cooked and baked. Thankfully, Shitty, Lardo and a bunch of the old gang were visiting in stages during August, so all the extra calories had other places to go.

“I can’t believe summer’s almost over,” Eric found himself saying as he snuggled up on the couch between Jack and Kent, Kitt on his lap one evening near the end of August. They had _iZombie_ playing on Netflix.

“It’s been a good one, eh?” Jack said, booping the top of Eric’s head with his nose.

“A great one,” Kent said, kissing the side of Eric’s face.

“Yes, it has,” Eric said, smiling as Kitt purred.


End file.
